


-Androecium-

by Pearrrrrie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrrie/pseuds/Pearrrrrie





	-Androecium-

李东海靠在沙发上看电视，肚子上盖着一块小棉被，拿着遥控器不断地切换频道，面无表情，索然无味。李赫宰拎着菜开门回家，李东海便像换了个人一般一扫阴霾，坐直了身子朝着他露出一个笑容，声音也跟着轻快了起来。

 

“回来啦。”

“嗯。”

 

李赫宰在玄关换好了鞋，把买回来的菜都拎进厨房，分好类放冰箱。李东海在客厅坐着没动，目光已经跟着自家Alpha殷切地转了好几个来回。李赫宰洗了手后倒了杯水，来到客厅挨着李东海坐下。

 

他的目光自然而然落在李东海身上，面色之上有些疲倦，语气淡淡的。

他问：“今天感觉怎么样？”

 

“还可以啦。”

李东海回答得很快很流畅，似乎没什么思考过程，“虽然吐了好几回，但感觉还好，没有其他不舒服，就是饿。”

他这么说着，掀开了身上的被子，拉过李赫宰的手放在了自己的腹部上，半分撒娇半分狡黠地看着他，“你摸摸，我们俩是不是都饿瘪了。”

 

李赫宰被他拉着，将手覆在了他的小腹处。那里并不丰润，反而平坦一片，只有一层薄薄的脂肪。温热柔软的触感隔着衣服布料传到李赫宰手心，甚至还有一丝极难察觉的血液勃动感。

 

就像一个新生命。

李东海依旧目光灼灼地盯着他看。

 

李赫宰收回了手，没接话，不动声色地转移话题，“药都吃了吗。”

 

“你说维生素？”李东海这次也很快地回答，表现相当乖巧的样子，“吃完饭就吃过了。

 

“但应该也一起吐出去了。”

 

一句普通的陈述句。只是语气里没有丝毫可惜与不安的意味，倒像是小孩子恶作剧之后的洋洋得意。李赫宰轻轻闭了闭眼，不打算把对话再进行下去。把刚才桌子上的温开水一饮而尽之后，他站起身：

 

“我去做饭。”

 

李东海安静地看着李赫宰往厨房走的身影，又没骨头似的靠回了沙发上：“不再摸摸你儿子啦？”

 

一句话让李赫宰顿住了脚步，在李东海看不见的角度握紧了拳头，指关节都被他捏得发白。他缓缓回过头看李东海，眼底冰冷一片。

 

“……”

李东海不知死活的笑容在对上李赫宰的眼神之后终于僵在脸上，在Alpha的强势之下不得不软化下来，他移开目光，别扭地摸了摸自己的头发，半晌又勉强扯出另一个笑。

 

“……你菜都买什么了？我想吃糖醋排骨。”

 

 

-

 

 

李东海没有怀孕。

 

虽然他天天捶着腰喊腰疼，虽然他闻见鱼肉的味道就恶心却可以生吞柠檬面不改色，虽然他现在的食量是过去的两倍，虽然他每天都在呕吐，虽然一切表现都是孕期的症状，但李赫宰作为他的伴侣却是清楚得不能再清楚：李东海根本没怀孕。

 

李东海曾经是怀过孕的，大概在一年之前。这个孩子来的措手不及，二人虽然又惊又喜，却也是第一次面对这个情况，难免照顾不周，手忙脚乱。加上李东海当时工作劳累，严格来说并不是适合受孕的时期，体质虽比其他Omega强一些，但孕反却很严重，每天都头晕干呕提不起精神。

 

结果孩子还是掉了。

 

李东海伤心得几乎要死去，他本就感情丰富，看个动物世界可能都要流泪，没了孩子则更加难以释怀，整日不吃不喝，只会坐着默默地掉眼泪。李赫宰在旁边看着心肝脾肾肺都抽着疼，但现实给不了他自我破碎的时间。他变着法儿的哄李东海吃饭，安慰李东海说他们还年轻，孩子总会有的。

 

然而之后的一次检查差点让李赫宰也走上绝食道路，熟识的医生私下跟李赫宰说，由于之前的流产伤及了生殖腔，腔内环境已经十分脆弱，日后怀孕的几率微乎其微，就算侥幸怀孕很可能也无法保住。李赫宰对着检查结果崩溃到头痛欲裂，还未想到如何与李东海坦白解释，李东海就又出了状况。

 

李赫宰对那天记忆犹新。

 

李东海站在洗手前的水池前面，拿着一根明明白白显示检测结果阴性的验孕棒，对着他说，赫宰你看，我们有孩子了。

 

这场景几乎和李东海第一次测试怀孕时一模一样，那时的李东海也是站在同样的位置，傻不愣登的瞪着验孕棒上的两条杠发呆。李赫宰在旁边急得直搓手，凑上去问啥意思啊，是不是怀了啊。李东海眨眨眼睛，动作慢得像一只即将进入冬眠的小熊，缓缓把验孕棒凑到李赫宰眼前。

 

“是、是吧。

“我们好像要有孩子了，赫宰。”

 

当时李赫宰有多么兴奋雀跃，在后来昨日重现的荒谬场景里就有多悲伤和绝望。

 

他突然想起他的哥哥说，人生就是这样起起落落起起落落落落落落落落落。可这连环车祸也未免太过惨绝人寰。老婆流产不算完，老婆以后都不能生了。老婆不能生也不算完，老婆还疯了。

 

人们常说物极必反，喜悦到了一定境界则趋向平静，痛苦到了一定境界便沦为麻木。他悲哀的想人间炼狱不过如此，就是将你不高不低的吊在半空中，时刻被凌迟。他试图让李东海冷静下来接受现实，而李东海的反应激烈又悲怆，仿佛李赫宰才是接受不了现实的那个人。

 

他往嘴里塞许多酸梅，发了狠地咀嚼，眼泪流了满脸都是，然后冲去卫生间呕吐直到什么都吐不出，以此向李赫宰证明自己真的有孕。医生说李东海这种应激性精神障碍的情况不易治疗，只能慢慢疏导，调动病人主观能动性，在这个过程中，Alpha的陪伴和关怀尤为重要。

 

 

 

李东海此时正在洗手间抠喉。

 

李赫宰独自收拾好了桌子，把餐具丢进水池，顺手倒了一杯水，去洗手间门前安静地等李东海吐完。

 

已经大半年了。陪伴，关怀，他可以一样不落。  
但大概没人知道他的内心在时间的推移下是如何枯萎腐烂的。他的心脏仿佛在被不断地蛀空，露出最脆弱也最阴暗的部分，他忍不住怀疑李东海是不是故意的，故意用这种几近自虐的方式在折磨他。

 

按照李东海自己的说法，那么他‘怀孕’少说也四五个月了，肚子从来也没起来过。李赫宰看着李东海抓着马桶吐，无声无息地魂游天外。等到十个月的时候李东海准备拿什么交差？还是准备就这么假怀孕一辈子，也折腾他一辈子？

 

李东海微微喘着，站起了身，按下了冲水按钮。  
用李赫宰递过来的清水簌了口之后，他打开水龙头抹了把脸，将刘海都捋了上去。

 

“……有个想法。”

 

“你说。”李赫宰在他旁边拍着他的背。

 

“是不是该去做个超声看看了。”

 

“……”

 

李赫宰拍背的动作停下来了，兀自顿了几秒之后，改为了缓慢的摩挲。

 

“超声对小孩有影响。”

 

“可是我们一直都没有去。”李东海撑着洗手台的边缘，看着镜子里的李赫宰，目光是一片澄和清明，“你难道不想看看我们的孩子吗？赫宰。”

 

李赫宰有意地避开了他的目光：“……也不着急这几天吧。”

 

李东海就那么看着他，好像要将他五脏六腑都看透，半晌后他开口，仿佛包含了巨大的委屈与怅然。

 

“你还是不相信我，是不是？”

 

 

-

 

 

已经确定一定以及肯定的事实，还称得上相信不相信？

 

客厅里黑灯瞎火，李赫宰把李东海从沙发上拽了下来，又欺身压了上去。李东海轻轻哼了一声，刚想用手臂撑起上身，李赫宰就再度压了上来，手直接探进了衣服内，顺着他的皮肤从腰间一路往上，摸到早已挺立的乳首上按压揉捏。

那动作绝称不上温柔，因而并存的痛感与快感和涌上来的情欲几乎要将李东海吞没。他终于找到空隙，勉强支撑住了上身，刚想回头说些什么，就被李赫宰捏着下巴将脸强行转了回去，手指也毫不客气地伸进他的口中，模拟着性交的动作下流地抽动。

 

“唔……”

 

李东海跟不上他的节奏，只能被动地迎合李赫宰的指尖，纯情又淫荡的模样。李赫宰低头吻着他的肩膀，一路吻到后颈的腺体，在那里舔弄轻咬。李东海这块皮肤极为敏感，轻轻吻一下都足以让他动情。他断断续续地呻吟着，声线越发甜腻。

 

两人信息素的味道逐渐浓郁起来，在闭封的空间里交缠融合。

 

李赫宰已经很久没这么深刻的感受到李东海的信息素了。当他舔吻着李东海的腺体，沉浸在李东海独有的甜果酒味信息素里的时候，他竟有一刻分神，从心底里觉得悲哀又可笑。

 

发情期总不会是假的。

 

因为李东海的身体和精神情况，他们已经很久没有同床睡过，半年多来都是分房睡。主卧留给李东海，李赫宰则在客房与客厅沙发之间来回流浪。李东海这次发情期来势汹汹，信息素散发得毫无保留，半夜爬进李赫宰怀里，将Alpha强制带入了发情期。

 

李赫宰直起身子，将李东海翻了个身，腾出手来褪下了李东海的睡裤和内裤，摸到了一片黏糊糊的淫液。他嗤笑一声，修长的手指往更深处探去，软乎乎的穴口一下子就接纳了他，里面又湿又紧，只想让人直接肏到底。

 

李赫宰又伸入一根手指，在后穴里进进出出地扩张。

 

“嗯……”

 

即便正值发情期，两人毕竟也许久没有结合。异物侵入生殖道的感觉太过强烈，李东海有些不知所措，眼睛里渐渐浮上一层水雾：

 

“赫……赫啊……”

 

李东海几个简单的字节在李赫宰这里都像是带着勾人的钩子，让他只想把李东海吞吃入腹。他无视了李东海无助的眼神，手上的动作越来越快，抽插所发出的水声黏腻淫糜。他居高临下望着李东海逐渐陷入情欲里的脸，突然觉得太好笑了。

 

太好笑了，他讽刺地想，谁家Omega怀孕了还能这样浪？

 

 

他进入李东海的时候，李东海直接射了精。

 

他在李赫宰的身下痉挛着高潮，表情似痛苦又像快乐。他喘息着，胸腔一起一伏，双手抓着李赫宰的手臂，几乎要嵌进肉里。而李赫宰没给他休息的时间，还没等到他度过不应期，便按住他的腰用力的肏起来。

 

“啊啊……！别！别来了！我不行……”

李东海弓着身子痛苦的叫出声，不应期让身体变得更加敏感，感受却和快感无关。李赫宰充耳不闻，还在一下一下干着，阴茎在内壁不断摩擦，像是在进行一场凌迟。

 

粗暴的对待让不应期显得更加不适和漫长，李东海在昏沉之下开始微微抽搐起来。他咬着嘴唇竭力承受，双手落了下来，缓慢颤抖着覆在了自己的腹部。

 

李赫宰俯下身去舔咬他的耳垂，身下力道不减，在他耳边凉丝丝地开口：

 

“做什么？”

 

“孩……孩子……”

 

李东海紧闭着眼睛，声音小了很多，底气不足又羞耻的样子，似乎这样的结合是极为背德的事情。

 

孩子？

 

李赫宰在他耳边冷笑一声，直起身来，一边狠狠肏进他身体深处，一边拉过他的手让他摸他们交合的地方，李东海被干得昏昏噩噩，突然摸到一手的黏腻以及正在他体内进出的肉棒，刚想把手收回，又被李赫宰强行按住。

 

李赫宰低头去摸他的脸，语气突然轻柔得不像话。

 

“宝宝，我在肏你哪里？”

 

“嗯……什么……”

李东海沦陷在情欲里，大脑一片空白，像个被操纵的玩偶一样反应迟钝。李赫宰没等他回答便又一个挺进，这次直接深入到了生殖腔口，在那处缝隙不断研磨。

 

李东海的一声尖叫噎在喉咙里，随即就是一波又一波的快感不断从体内涌出。他被逼出了眼泪，不断挣扎着想要退开，被李赫宰一把扣住了腰。

 

“是宝宝的生殖腔吗？”李赫宰低声说着，下身不断往里顶，刻意折磨着他，大半个龟头已经强行进入了那道缝隙内，不管李东海怎么哭怎么喊，他还是不断地往深处挺进，Alpha天生的控制欲和施虐欲展露无遗。

 

李东海已经没有办法再应答他，他即将在强烈的刺激下被动地迎来第二次高潮。他脸上带着泪，目光涣散，随着李赫宰肏干的动作无意识地发出呻吟。

 

李赫宰看着他任自己为所欲为的模样反而更加兴奋了起来，心境早就从悲哀的凄惶变成了恶毒的嘲弄。

 

就算我深爱着你，那又如何。  
此时此刻，我就是真的恨，就是真的怨。我若悲伤不能自已，你也该痛苦无法自拔，我非要将现实连血带肉地撕开，让所有人疼痛，让所有人难堪。

 

我的确深爱着你，可那又如何呢。

 

 

 

-THE END-

 

 

 

“诶诶，你看到1015号床那哥哥没？”

 

“咋啦。”

 

“长的也太好看了，我刚才跟着查房的时候一直盯着他瞧，就是不知道他怎么了，一整天都在流眼泪。”

 

“别提了，昨晚过来做引产的，也不知道一个人怎么扛着疼过来的，到医院的时候已经站不起来了，血流的满地都是。”

 

“我的天呀不是吧？！”

 

“可不吗，他以前就流过产，这次小心一点还保得住，都五个月了，结果……唉总之我听医生说以后也生不了了。”

 

“漂亮哥哥怎么这么惨啊！怎么都没人陪着的？他家Alpha呢！”

 

“我也不太清楚，就是偶然听金医生提了两句，他家Alpha好像在他流产后得臆想症了，天天在家里折腾他……”

 

 

-

 

 

 

患者姓名：李赫宰

 

性别：男

 

出生年月：1986.04.04

 

诊断结果：应激性精神障碍

 

症状描述：患者有中度幻视幻听等感知觉障碍，以及重度关系妄想被害妄想等思维障碍

 

详细说明：患者在伴侣流产后精神压力过大，逐渐出现与现实情况不符的臆想症状，且多疑、偏执、自我中心

 

备注：该精神障碍不易治疗，需要医生与家属共同疏导。建议伴侣在家中营造良好氛围，避免造成患者创伤性体验，尽量与患者多交流沟通，事件的轻度重复可以帮助患者认知现实。在调动患者主观能动性的过程中，伴侣的陪伴与关怀尤为重要

 

 

 

-

 

 

就算你让我疼痛，让我难堪，那又如何呢。

我爱你啊。

 

 

晚安，赫宰。

 

 

-TRUE END-


End file.
